A Day as Your Best Friend
by EzriaFreak
Summary: Hanna wakes up in her ex-English teacher's bed. Aria wakes up on a couch next to Caleb. Somehow, Aria and Hanna had switched places, and will somehow have to discover how to switch back.


**This story is crap. That's all I'm going to say. I don't even know why I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to PLL**

Hanna Marin awoke Saturday morning in a bed that wasn't hers. Nor was it Caleb's bed. In fact, Hanna felt as if she had laid on the very same bed once before, but she couldn't remember when. It was as if the answer to her burning question gently floated in the breeze.

Next, Hanna realized that a protective arm lay over her, as if it guarded her from evil. The first thing Hanna realized was that the arm did not belong to Caleb. It belonged to an older man, probably in his early 20's. She also recognized the man's cologne. A faint sniff of it lounged in her nostrils. Even though the cologne wasn't Caleb's, Hanna recognized it for sure. She had smelt it before, yet she couldn't place her finger on it.

Of course, Hanna tried to turn her head around to see who lay next to her. Whoever it was could answer all of her questions. Little did she know it would just bring upon a new set of questions. Hanna couldn't move. The man's grasp was too strong. So, Hanna took in the room that she was in, hoping it would trigger her memory. She hoped that there was a reasonable explanation for where she was, and that she hadn't just cheated on Caleb.

Hanna lay in a bed in a studio. One wall of the studio was painted blue. There was a typewriter in the room, and a set of old paper bags was thrown onto a shelf. A leather couch perched in the middle of the apartment. A filled bookcase leaned against a wall, and a small TV stood on the floor. It was defiantly the home of a writer.

Suddenly, Hanna remembered where she was. But that couldn't be right. She couldn't be where she thought she was. There was no possible way. Yet, there she lay, in bed, with her former English teacher. And yet, there she lay, with Aria's boyfriend, in bed.

Hanna gasped. Even though she was always the sneaky kind, Hanna never thought of herself as this mean. Never would she ever cheat on her boyfriend with her best friend's boyfriend. There had to be a reasonable explanation for what was happening.

Next to her, Ezra Fitz began to wake up. Hanna felt him stare at her, so she looked down.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ezra whispered to Hanna as he began to plant kisses on her shoulder.

Hanna was so uncomfortable, it was unbelievable. Next to her, Ezra sat up and jumped out of bed. He walked to the mini kitchenette, and opened the fridge.

"Hey, babe, what do you want?" Ezra asked. He looked directly at Hanna.

Hanna shrugged. "Anything, I guess," she whispered.

As soon as the words escaped from her mouth, Hanna realized that her words were not said in her own voice. In fact, they were in the voice of her best friend. She was speaking in her best friend's voice. Of course, this caused Hanna to jump out of bed. Thankfully, she was fully clothed. She rushed to the mini kitchen and began to cook with Ezra, who prepared waffles.

Even though Hanna was not the cheating kind, this was fun. She could date another guy, and would never be caught. Of course, Hanna realized why Ezra didn't realize that Hanna wasn't Aria. They looked so different; it was strange that Ezra didn't realize anything.

_Maybe he cheats with Aria a lot, _Hanna though, _it would explain things. _But, Ezra had sacrificed so much for Aria that it would be weird for him to jeopardize it all to be able to date another girl. After all, Aria was an amazing person.

For the next thirty minutes, Hanna and Ezra prepared breakfast. Next, they ate it on Ezra's old couch. Ezra discussed books while Hanna flirted. It was fun to be someone you weren't, even for just half an hour. Of course, the more Ezra talked, the more Hanna realized how perfect he was for Aria. They both loved old books and movies, both had traveled a lot, and both had the same taste in music.

After breakfast, Ezra rushed to his shower, and left Hanna to change. Of course, Hanna figured that Aria had left many of her clothes in Ezra's closet, so she opened it up. Indeed, over thrity different clothing items of Aria's were stored in the closet.

Even though Aria and Hanna had different tastes of clothes, Hanna loved Aria's touch. So, Hanna pulled on one of Aria's dresses, and put on a vintage necklace. Next, she checked herself out in the mirror. She gasped as soon as she saw her reflection.

Instead of Hanna staring back at her, Aria stood in the mirror. Hanna then realized why Ezra was so romantic to her. It was because he thought that she was Aria! Hanna had hoped that it was all just a dream. It was weird being your best friend. But, after pinching herself many times, Hanna realized that she was in reality.

Somehow, the beauty queen, the homecoming queen, the it girl, had become her best friend.


End file.
